prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Break Wiki:History of Prison Break Wiki
The Prison Break Wikia is for information about the Fox Broadcasting Network TV sitcom Prison Break. *Started: May 31, 2006 *Founder: PB22 *Main language: English *Interwiki link: w:c:prisonbreak *URL: http://prisonbreak.wikia.com/ *Alexa rankwww.websitelooker.com List of Administrators Bureaucrats *Station7 **Robert h **84.87.176.74 *Matias arana 10 Administrators *Samthebest **90.56.166.60 *Thundergamer History 2006 Founder On 7 June 2006, PB22 was the founder of the Prison Break Wiki. The team was then only: *PB22 Administrators On 23 August 2006 was Tsaiight made Sysop and Bureaucrat by PB22. The team was then: *PB22 *Tsaiight On 8 January 2006 was Jack Phoenix and Aron Skywalker were made Sysops by User Tsaiight. At that time there were 4 Sysops: *PB22 *Tsaiight *Jack Phoenix *Aron Skywalker Leaving the Wiki Althought it did looked like they had the perfect Wiki, somehow the ex-Sysops left the Wiki. Maybe because of vandalism or the Sysops did hate each other. However PB22 left the Wiki on 10 August 2006, not even a member for over a year as Sysop. Tsaiight left the Wiki on 7 January 2007. Jack Phoenix left the Wiki on 9 December 2007. Aron Skywalker left the Wiki on 6 May 2007. However nobody asked for adoption requests in over 2 year, making this later a chance for Station7 to adopt the Wiki. The plan wasn't failed and Station7 became an Bureaucrat on 27 January 2010. 2007 2008 2009 2010 New Administrators After 27 January 2010, Station7 was looking for some new Sysops, but it was hard for him to search for some new Sysops, because he was one's blocked on his own Wiki. On 23 March 2010, Samthebest was made Sysop by Station7. On 3 April 2010, after discussing with Samthebest, Station7 made DanDud88 as Sysop. So the new Sysops are: *Station7 *Samthebest *DanDud88 However DanDud88 isn't seen for a long time, so now is Grunny Sysop. This is still a mystery and he reasons are still unknown. He could have been on vacation, but he never let message on the talk page of Samthebest or Station7. But he's still Sysop, if he comes back. He's rights are now removed and so not a Sysop here not anymore. *Station7 *Samthebest *Grunny However DanDud88 has been replaced by Thundergamer on 18 May 2010 he's becoming Sysop. *Station7 *Samthebest *Grunny *Thundergamer Since 14 June, Jack Phoenix has been coming back and he/she will probaly get her/his rights back. However since he/she didn't reacted to Station7, she/he won't get his/her rights back. Otherwise he/she would get it. So far, at the moment Thundergamer and Samthebest have been both on-active here for a time. Thundergamer is Bureaucrat of the Hitman Wiki and Samthebest is gone for 4 weeks. Grunny has been busy by himself and this making Station7, the only real-active Administrator on the Prison Break Wiki. Grunny's rights has been changed on 30 June 2010. He's not anymore a Sysop, so the team is now: *Station7 *Samthebest *Thundergamer However Dunit1014 has been given Sysop rights on 30 June 2010, having the team again with 4 Sysops. So now is the team: *Station7 *Samthebest *Thundergamer *Dunit1014 On 2 July 2010, Pcj had been made Sysop by Station7, because of Pcj's history. This making the Sysop team with 5 Administrators. So the team is now: *Station7 *Samthebest *Thundergamer *Dunit1014 *Pcj On 21 July 2010, DanDud88 came finally back and did get back his rights. Dunit1014 rights will being changed to nothing. So now the team is: *Station7 *Samthebest *Thundergamer *DanDud88 *Pcj At the day of 23 July 2010, Matias arana 10 made a come back after 2 years. Since Station7 could trust him already, he was giving Bureaucrat rights and since his knowledge of Wiki's. So the team is at the moment: *Station7 *Samthebest *Thundergamer *DanDud88 *Pcj *Matias arana 10 On 24 July 2010, Samsonius did get Sysop from Station7. The team is now ironically enough on 7 Sysops, 6 all given Sysop rights by Station7. The team is now: *Station7 *Samthebest *Thundergamer *DanDud88 *Pcj *Matias arana 10 *Samsonius 2 users, has confirmed that they won't come back, Matias arana 10 (who said that the Wikia is fine, while there are enough typos) and DanDud88 (who said that the Wikia is fine without him) Law and Order Wikia DanDud Talk Page. Users Pcj and Samsonius won't appear again. This making the group now: *Station7 *Samthebest *Thundergamer Prison Break Wiki:Pages Administrators At the time of the old Administrators, there were at least 500 pages. New Administrators Trivia *Steve Tom who played Stuart Tuxhorn said that the Prison Break Wiki is terrificTweet from Steve Tom. Notes and references Category:Prison Break Wiki